Its always sunny in rennient
by m949466
Summary: The gang find themselves in the world of RWBY, what will happen when they meet the characters. A good oppertunity to make get rich scemes and other myham
1. The gang goes to remient

In a certain south philly bar, we see the gang, which consists of Dennis Reynolds, his sister Sweet Dee, their father Frank, and their friends Mac, and Charlie, this gang was basically doing what they usually do, just sitting around talking to themselves.

"So guys what would it be like if we were transported to a different world" said Mac happily. "How the hell should I know, I guess surprised" Dennis says carelessly. "Wouldn't it be cool if we were able to." "MAC WHY WOULD I CARE IF WE WERE IN A DIFFERENT WORLD, LET ALONE THE OTHERS!" "Hey chil it Dennis, I wouldn't mind" says Frank. Sweet dee and Charlie say "me too" as well. Suddenly a portal opens at the front door at the bar, shocking the gang. "The hell is that", Charlie says. "Guys, we should totally go into that portal" Mac says excitly. "I don't know, what if their are like bad things happen if we go in there" Dee says worryingly. But Dee was too late as Mac ran into the portal disappearing. "Oh dear god"

The gang goes to renniment

(Cue IASIP theme music)


	2. The gamg goes to rennient part 2

The gang, after going after Mac in the portal, find themselves in a strange forest, with Dennis waking up first, followed by sweet Dee, Frank, Mac, and Charlie. "Ok, anyone wanna tell me WHERE THE HELL ARE WE AT RIGHT NOW" yelled Dennis, clearly not happy at the current situation. "Hmm, I don't know, but maybe there's a town nearby, hopefully" said Dee. "If there's is a town to head too." "Well I hope we get there soon, because it's been too long since my last snort" "you can't live without your daily coke snort huh Frank?" Said charile jokingly. "What, I need my daily dose of crack, keeps the blood pumping." "Mac what in God's name would tell you to run at the portal" asked Dennis. "Well I wanna to see what was on the other side, I'm sure we'll find a way to get back home, but for now let's find a nearby town" Dennis wanted to yell at Mac some more but feeling hunger at the moment decided to drop it, with that the gang started to walk.

At a nearby town, team RWBY, which consists of the team leader Ruby Rose, her sister Yang, Weiss, and Blake were enjoying themselves sitting at a table when they heard arguing. "Hey guys it's it just me or is it getting louder" said Ruby. The girl turned and saw four people yelling at each other, in which they saw four men and one girl and clearly they heard them. "Man I'm starving as hell right now, where's the nearest food joint around here." "Can you please calm down people are looking at us" the woman in the group ask the man who looks related to her. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE, I'M FUCKING HUNGRY, YOUR MAKING ME REACH MY BOLLING POINT YOU KNOW THAT!!!!" Dennis was suddenly slapped by a girl in a red cloak and hood. "Uh what was that for" "Why are you yelling at her and threatening her" the girl in the red cloak asked Dennis while three of her friends came in her defense" "Uh guys is it just me or does little red riding hood have friends, in the weird department" charile asked, with the group surprise with one having good assets, (to frank and sweet Dee), one having cat ears, and another having Snow White hair. "So where are you guys from", asked the girl with yellow hair. "We're from Philadelphia" "Philadelphia, I never heard of that place before" "wait, we're are we anyway" asked frank, looking around the place. "I think we need to take these guys to professor ozpin"

To be continued...

Well guys sorry but I haven't watched that much of IASIP, please tell me what I'm doing wrong in the reviews, if you like you can try to make an RWBY and IASIP crossover that's better than mine, not being mean of course


	3. The gang goes to rennient part 3

**The Gang goes to remient part 3**

 **Before I begin, I read the comment about The Gang metting ozpin right away and the other ideas, because of that, I decided to tweak this chapter a little bit.**

"Wait wait wait, who is this Ozpin guy." "Ozpin is the headmaster of the school we go to." Ruby says. "No, we can't meet him now, we need food and a place to stay NOW!!!" Dennis screams out. "Wait guys huddle up" Charile wispers to the others. The others huddle up with team RWBY wondering what they are talking about. "Guys let's think about this, maybe these girls can help us find a place to live along with some food to boot" Charlie says" while he is speaking, no one notices the bag Mac is holding. "Mac, when did you get that bag" "oh this, I got it durning that bathroom break we had in the forest" "So what's in it?" Dennis asks. "I don't know." "Guys focus, we need someplace to live right now, so why don't we offer." Charile says smiling with the rest smiling as well. The gang exit out of their huddle to face the girl. "Ok girls, we'll meet this Ozpin guy tomorrow if you find us a place to live" Frank tells the girls, "That shouldn't be a offer you can- "TOMORROW, WHY TOMORROW HUH!!!" Yells Weiss. "Uh because we're hungry and tired from all this walking Snow White" say Dennis "you little peice of" Weiss began. "Actually that's not a bad offer, sure why not" Yang said extending her arm to shake one of the Gang hands. Charile was the one who shook Yang hand, "pleasure doing business with you miss." Yang, Yang Xiao Long, That's my sister Ruby, Weiss, and Blake."

Four hours later the gang was in one of the dorm rooms in Becon Academy where team RWBY lived in, upon entering, the other students who lived there where shocked and surprised at the four guys who weren't students. "Is it just me or the students at this academy giving us weird looks" Dennis said. "Maybe their looking at you, you do have a awkward face and personality" said Dee. Dennis wanted to counter what Dee said but decided not to at the risk of getting slapped again by Ruby. The gang founded a empty space in the large room good enough for the four of them. "Hey I forgot about the bag Mac is carrying" Dennis said, eyeing the bag, "what's in it". "I wanna know as well" said Charlie. Mac put the bag down and open it, and his mouth dropped. "HOLY CRAP" the gang and RWBY went to Mac to see what caused him to drop his mouth. "4 IPhone X, four windows 10 laptops, portable chargers, a router, a ps4, Xbox one, a small flat screen tv, this is a entertainment bag!!!!!" The gang also founded some ammo in the bag for a handgun, two buckets of paint, and a mini fridge. The girls were in shock as in the amount of items they never heard of that was in the bag. "Guys, there is a god up there, and they want us to be happy"

To be continued

Ok, so after this chapter and chapter four the next few chapters are gonna be based of off the IASIP episodes, also reviews are helpful, and also if you want you could make one of the chapters for me based of an episode of the show


	4. The gang goes to rennient part 4

**6:00**

 **On a Saturday**

 **Becon Academy-Valve**

Charlie was the first to wake up, yawning, eager to start the day right. Sweet Dee woke up next, followed by Dennis, Frank, and Mac. "So guys that was some dream we had wasn't it" Mac said. "Wait don't tell me you had the same dream too" Dee said. "Yeah I did, we dreamed that we went into a portal and meet those four-" Dennis stopped mid sentence as he realized there in the same room they were in yesterday, only difference is that most of the students in the dorm room were sleeping. Realizing this, Dennis let out a frustrated but quiet "Damn it". "Hey cheer up, at least we got entertainment" Mac happily said, pointing out the bag that had everything they needed. "Well it couldn't be bad, at least we have xbox live." "Don't forget PlayStation Network, Never forget PlayStation Network" Frank said. "Well what are we waiting for let's set all this shit up"

30 minutes later they had the TVs, router and Xbox ones set up so they can play together. The four of them that is, Frank was the only one who was not set up, since the bag only had four Xbox ones and four TVs. "Well guys, let's see what kind of games they have" the four of them went to the games and apps section and saw a bunch of games already downloaded for them. "Holy crap look at this selection of games we already have here" Mac said excitably. "Man that's a lot of games, which one should we play" Dennis said. "I'm thinking we play call of duty black ops four" Charlie said. "Oh come on guys we should play Fortnite" Dee said objectively. "No we shouldn't besides fortnite stole that blackout mode from black ops 4" "oh come on you should know they didn't steal from Fortnite that's a load of bull crap!" Dee angerly said. "Well we say we wanna play Black Ops 4" Charlie said. "All right all right geese." "Hey guys what are you doing" Yang said to the Gang, wearing her pajamas. "Oh hey there, we're just about to play some Call of Duty right now" "call of duty?" "Oh right, this is a different world we're in right now, by the way, where are your friends anyhow?" "Oh Ruby, Weiss and Blake left a few minutes ago to get Ozpin for you guys." "Oh right, I forgot we have to meet him today". "So what is this Call of duty you guys are talking about." "It's a very popular game in our world, I would love to explain more Yang but right now the four of us need to focus." Yang wanted to ask more but decided to respect their wishes and left. "Ok guys, shall we play zombies first." Dennis asked the three of them." "Fine, but you better not let me get down by a zombie, I'm the best when it comes to zombies." "Oh Dee, when did we ever leave you to die."

 **30 minutes later**

"Why the hell did you let me die there!" "Uh because zombies were after me and Dennis and Charlie were unavailable." "You had a monkey bomb!" "Oooh, my bad." "My bad, my bad, MY BAD MY ASS, now we're all dead because of you guys!" "My what a interesting group you guys are." the four of them were surprised by the person who said that who was behind them, he was a tall man wearing a white suit and glasses with orange hair, behind him was a lady also wearing glasses with her hair in a bun. "Hey check the lady behind the guy she is fine" Charlie whispered to Mac and Dennis. "I am professor ozpin, the headmaster of Becon academy, and this is my assistant professor goodwitch." The Gang introduce themselves to both of them, after which Ozpin asked them how they got here are where are they from, which at this point they began to tell them about their lives and the portal that suddenly opened up in front of them and how they met team RWBY, in returned Ozpin told them about the world of rennent and other stuff. "So wait," Dee began, "that forest we were in might had Grimm, which could had possibly hurt or nearly killed us!" "Exactly, which is why I'm surprised you guys got out of there with not a stratch on you, anyway, I think i might be able to get you guys back home to your world on one condition." The Gang groined when Ozpin said condition. "While were finding a way to get you guys back home, I think it's fair that you guys attend classes at Becon academy, sounds like a fair deal." "Guys huddle again," Charlie said, and with that the guys huddle for five minutes talking it over, which they said they will on the condition they go to classes three days a week, which Ozpin reluctantly accepted. "Are you sure about this, I have doubts about this group, especially that one guy" goodwitch said referring to Dennis. "Don't worry goodwitch, I'm sure they have a good reason for why they want to go to classes three days a week, I'm sure it will be fine." Ozpin shook the rest of the Gang hands and said "well, I'll see you guys tomorrow on your first day of school, good day." And with that both of them left the dorm room, leaving the five of them alone. "Wow guys this is gonna be like billy Madison only different" Mac said excitedly. "Sure Mac sure".

To be continued

 **Hey guys well the prologue is over, now we get to the fun part, which IASIP episode should I do, please comment, also after this series I plan on doing another IASIP crossover with another series, here are the candidates:**

 **Shomin Sample**

 **My little pony**

 **Evangelion**


	5. Mac gets a new cat girlfriend part 1

**4:00**

 **On a Monday**

 **Becon Academy-Vale**

After a long first day of school, the gang return to the dorm room wanting to relax from all the writing, introductions and stares they got. "Wow Charlie, we still can't believe you can't even spell your own name" Sweet Dee remarked. Which was true, Charlie was asked to spell his name for the class, but instead he wrote "Chrundle" with his explaining that he was nervous which is why he spelled his name wrong, which gained a laugh from the class. "Oh come on you know I was nervous, you guys know I'm good at writing and reading too." "Sure you are" said Weiss, who happened to share the same class with the gang and her friends Yang, Ruby, and Blake who saw that not only Charlie is horrible at spelling, he is also horrible at reading as well, mispronouncing many words when he read out loud. "Well moving on from that, we survived our first day of school!" Charile says after which the gang start hi fiving each other as a form of celebration. "Wow I'm surprised you survived goodwitch" Ruby said. "Yeah, but she was giving me weird looks during class today" Dennis said, remembering that she had her eyes on him most of the time. "Huh I wonder why" Sweet Dee said knownley. "Well guys lets play some-" Mac stopped when the group saw someone crash through the roof. The person looked like a girl, she was wearing was appeared to be a catsuit, with the colors on the arm of the suit changing, and she was wearing a helmet. Team RWBY quickly rushed to the girl aid. "Hey are you alright," Mac said as he went to check on the girl. The girl shook her head "I'm fine" she stop to look at Mac and started to hug him. "You look cute, wanna be my boyfriend" TEAM RWBY and the gang where shocked to what they just heard, which at this point Dennis started to say, "Mac you sneaky son of a"

 **Mac gets a new cat girlfriend**

Cue IASIP music

 **"So anyway the girl in question is lynx from Fortnite battle royal battle pass, I though it would be interesting to see how this would work out for Mac, anyway, sorry it took so long, but happy new year guys!!!"**


End file.
